La historia de un taxista
by Franbel
Summary: Belphegor era un taxista que trabajaba para mantener a su esposa Mammon. Fran era un chica de sociedad que estaba con un famoso empresario Mukuro, pero todo cambia cuando Fran descubre la infidelidad de su novio Mukuro, su historia con Belphegor se vuelve interesante y secreta, mientras Mukuro y Mammon piensan que ellos no saben nada. Songfic! BelxFem!Fran


Bueno pues estaba escuchando la cancion y me dije 'deberia hacer una historia de Bel & Fran con esta cancion' y la hice~ LOL espero y les guste

Ni los personajes de KHR ni la cancion me pertenencen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

* * *

**"La historia de un taxista"**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Italia, en la cual un joven taxista se dirigía de regreso a su casa después de todo un día de trabajo, estaba cansado. Pero lo bueno de eso es que tal vez su esposa estaría en su casa con la cena preparada para cuando el regresara, eso era lo que le impulsaba a regresar. Después de manejar unos 5 minutos llego a su casa apago su taxi y entro a su humilde hogar encontrándose con que su esposa se estaba arreglando.

-Buenas noches, querida- saludo el hombre entrando a su casa besando en la mejilla a su esposa

-Buenas noches- le respondió algo seca sirviéndole de cenar

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto recibiendo el plato de comida -¿De nuevo pasta?- pregunto nuevamente

-Si, voy a otra reunión de trabajo. Y que quieres que te de ¿caviar? Por favor si trabajaras mas por lo menos podríamos comer otra cosa- le dijo molesta –Ten llego esto- le entrego un papel

-¿Si trabajara mas? Me mato todo el día en el taxi para poder conseguir dinero y vivir decentemente- tomo el papel que le entrego -¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro estado de cuenta?- le pregunto un poco molesto

-¿Decentemente? Tu piensas que para poder sobrevivir, se tiene que vivir decentemente ¿Eh?- le pregunto subiendo un poco su tono de voz

-¡Quinientos euros!- le pregunto sorprendido -¿Se puede saber en que gastaste esos quinientos euros?- volvió a preguntarle

-En un vestido nuevo- le respondió como si nada la mujer

-¿Un vestido nuevo? Pero si apenas te acabas de comprar unos la semana pasada- le empezó a alzar la voz

-¿Y que esperas? Que vuela a ir con el mismo vestido a la reunión- le reclamo

-No, pero tienes muchos mas vestidos- le dijo

-¿Muchos mas? ¿Para ti cuantos son muchos?

-Pues los que tienes, los siete- le respondió

-JAJAJAJA- rio secamente la mujer –Por favor, eso no es nada.

-¿Nada? Pues ni modo, lamento no poder comprarte muchos vestidos- le dijo

-Pues es lo mínimo que me merezco Belphegor- le grito

-Mammon entiende que tenemos que ahorrar, para poder comprar una casa mejor- le grito también el

-¿Una casa mejor? ¿Ahorrar? Ni trabajando con esa carcacha tres meses seguidos podrías ahorrar lo suficiente para una casa mejor que esta pocilga.

La mujer termino de arreglarse y estaba lista para salir, ya estaba harta de lo mismo, ella merecía cosas mejores que eso, maldecía el día en que acepto casarse con ese hombre, pero no podía hacer nada ya, solo le quedaba arrepentirse.

-Sabes que, mejor vete a trabajar mas en tu carcacha- le dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa

-Pero si acabo de regresar- le reclamo

-Pero querido, tenemos que ahorrar y esforzarnos para poder tener una casa mejor ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Y la mujer salió, dejando solo a su esposo pensando, pero al ultimo opto por irse a trabajar para despejarse de su reciente pelea con su mujer, últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos.

-Ella esta mal, tu no eres una carcacha, sin ti ya hubiéramos muerto de hambre- le dijo a su taxi

_**Eran las diez de la noche,  
piloteaba mi nave.  
Era mi taxi un wolkswagen  
del año 68**_

Ya llevaba rato dando vueltas en su taxi, su taxi un wolkswagen, algo viejo, del año 68, un regalo de su padre, pero gracias a él se mantenían, ya se estaba cansando, ya no había mucho pasaje a esas horas, y por lo tanto no le iba bien, no había pasaje ni nada. Y ya estaba pensando en irse a su casa cuando de pronto la vio.

_**Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.  
Las lentejuelas de un traje,  
me hicieron la parada.**_

Era una chica, llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas negras, esa misma chica le había hecho la parada, se detuvo y la chica abrió la puerta entrando en el taxi y cerrando la puerta, pero estaba sentada sin decir nada, solo estaba hay, haciendo lo que al le parecía, pensando.

_**Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.  
El escote en su espalda  
llegaba justo a la gloria**__._

Era una chica hermosa a su parecer, tenia el cabello verde aquamarino, el vestido le quedaba bastante corto, pudo apreciar que el escote en la espalda del vestido le llegaba justo antes de terminar la espalda. Para él era la chica mas hermosa que había visto, incluso pensó que era mucho más hermosa que su esposa.

_**Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.  
Mientras que el retrovisor decía "¡ve que pantorrillas!"  
Yo vi un poco más.**_

La seguía observando atentamente, hasta que vio que una lágrima negra rodaba por su mejilla, suponía que era por el rímel que la lágrima era de ese color. Siguió observando por el retrovisor y llego a la parte de sus pantorrillas y siguió observando hacia arriba y para él era lo más hermoso que podría ver.

_**Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.  
Me dijo "me llamo norma"  
mientras cruzaba la pierna.**_

Ya eran las diez con cuarenta y había empezado a andar el taxi, la chica todavía no hablaba, pero él había decidió poner en marcha el taxi, para que la chica pensara. Siguió dando vueltas hasta que vio que la chica iba a hablar.

-Me llamo Fran- le dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Belphegor- se presento

-Hn- se limito a 'decir' la chica

_**Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.  
Le ofrecí fuego de prisa  
me temblaba la mano**_

Y de pronto la chica saco un cigarro de su bolso. Era un cigarro extraño, era de color azul aquamarino como su pelo, lo volteo a ver, y entendió de prisa que quería fuego, así que saco el encendedor y le prendió el cigarro pero mientras lo hacia le temblaba la mano.

-¿Y a donde desea ir?- le pregunto al fin

-¿Eh? Pues en realidad…no lo se- le respondió

-Oh, entonces estaremos dando vueltas hasta que sepa a donde ir- le dijo, porque en realidad no la quería dejar ir

_**Le pregunte "¿por quien llora?  
y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico  
puede venir a engañarme."**_

Seguían dando vueltas, y entonces le entro la curiosidad de saber porque tan hermosa chica lloraba, entonces su curiosidad lo venció y se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Y, por quien llora?- le pregunto

-Por un tipo, que se cree que por ser rico, puede engañarme con otra- le respondió

_**"no caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije  
"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.  
Y me sonrió.**_

-No deberías ponerte así por eso, no caigas por malos amores, debes de levantarte- trato de animarla –Cuenta conmigo si lo que quieres es vengarte de el- le dijo, no sabia porque lo había dicho, pero lo hizo y vio que la chica le sonrió.

-Hm~- se limito a decir la chica sonriéndole aun

_**¿que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?  
me pregunte...**_

No sabia por que pero la chica le agradaba demasiado y por eso sin pensarlo se había ofrecido a ayudarle. No sabia porque el, un taxista, estaba tratando de seducir a la vida, de tentarla. Porque construía y abría más la herida. Tampoco sabia lo que hacia un simple taxista enfrente de una dama se sociedad. ¿Que hacia pensando en esa chica? Se preguntaba

_**Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.  
Es de clase muy sencilla,  
lo se por su facha.**_

-Lo vi que estaba en un bar abrazando y besando a una chica, se veía de clase humilde, sencilla. ¡Ja! La muy lista, pensó que poniéndose un vestido que aparentaba ser caro, se vería de clase- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona –La chica no era fea, para nada, pero aun que suene vanidosa yo soy mucho mas bonita que ella- le sonrió

-Eso es muy seguro- también le sonrió

_**Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.  
Yo estaba idiotizado,  
con el espejo empañado.**_

Podía ver que le sonreía por medio del espejo y se sentaba de lado dejando ver más sus bellas piernas. Belphegor estaba todo embobado, idiotizado, incluso sentía que el espejo se empezaba a empañar por la tentación que sentía estando junto a la chica.

_**Me dijo "dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.  
Después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa."  
Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.  
Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,  
y un poco más...**_

-Dobla en esta esquina, iremos a mi casa- le dijo

-Esta bien- le respondió dando vuelta

-Tomaremos un par de tequilas, haber que pasa- le sonrió pícaramente y él también sonrió.

Llegaron a su casa, era una mansión extremadamente grande, si bien la chica se veía de dinero pero no pensó que tuviera tanto.

-Ven, pasa- lo invito y el simplemente la siguió.

Empezaron a beber y hablaban sobre cosas personales, hasta que quedaron totalmente embriagados. Dejándose llevar por la atracción que ambos sentían, tal vez era muy pronto para decir que era una atracción amorosa, pero al fin de cuentas era atracción.

Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Fran solamente pensaba que, que estaba haciendo, ¿tapando una infidelidad con otra? Al diablo eso en ese momento se sentía plena estando junto con Belphegor.

Los dos se sentían tan bien, estaban experimentan cosas y sentimientos que no habían sentido con sus respectivas parejas.

Después de semejante ejercicio sobre la alfombra, quedaron exhaustos.

_**"no se sienta usted. tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.  
Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."  
"¡Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"  
"Usted sufre en su mansión,  
yo sufro en los arrabales."**_

-Eso estuvo mejor de lo que creí Bel- le dijo Fran

-¿Bel?- pregunto un poco extrañado

-Si, porque ¿te molesta que te diga así?- pregunto

-No, claro que no, es que simplemente me recordó algo- le dijo algo melancólico

-¿A que?- le pregunto

-Mi esposa me decía así antes.

-¿Antes? ¿Ósea que ahora no lo hace?

-No, ya no lo hace. No te sientas sola, yo también sufro, aun que no creo que sea lo mismo, jaja- le comento Bel

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Fran

-Mi mujer y mi horario de trabajo me tienen cansado. Tú crees, como se puede sufrir de los dos lados de las clases sociales, tú sufres en tu mansión y yo sufro en mi humilde hogar- le respondió

-Es cierto, ¿pero porque tú esposa ya no te dice Bel?- volvió a preguntar

-Porque las cosas ya no son como antes, por eso- fue la simple respuesta que le dio Bel

-¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes, o que paso?- le siguió preguntando Fran

-Nos casamos muy jóvenes, ella tenia 19 y yo 20, pensamos que todo seria color de rosa y como en los cuentos de hadas, pero después caímos en la cruel realidad de que no seria así- le explico

-Ah- fue lo único que puedo decir

_**Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."  
Se hizo en el pelo una cola,  
fuimos al bar donde estaban.  
Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.  
Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.  
¡Era mi mujer!**_

-Vamos, ven conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se amarraba el cabello en una coleta.

Salieron de la casa de la chica y se dirigieron al bar, donde Fran había visto a su novio con la otra chica, mientras iban en el taxi ella le empezó a contar de él.

-Se llama Mukuro Rokudo, es hijo de un empresario millonario y para que nuestras empresas crezcan, nos tenemos que casar- le conto

-Hn. Niño rico ¿Eh?- le sonrió

-Si así es. Mira es aquí- le indico y el estaciono el carro

Entraron al bar, ella buscaba a su novio, lo diviso al fondo del bar con la chica y le hablo a Bel, mientras le señalaba a Mukuro

-Mira, hay esta Mukuro- le dijo

-¿¡Que!?- dijo enojado saliendo del bar.

Ella se quedo extrañada por el comportamiento de Bel, pero decidió seguirlo para ver que ocurría, salió del bar viendo que Bel le estaba pegando con furia a la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Fran

-Esa chica- de solo recordarlo le daba un coraje inmenso

-¿Qué tiene esa chica?- le pregunto

-Esa chica es Mammon, mi esposa- le dijo

-Jo~ Que pequeño es este mundo ¿no crees?- dijo con algo de burla en su voz

-…- la volteo a ver con una cara algo molesta –Que bien que mi desgracia te divierta- le dijo

-No me divierte, solo digo que el mundo es pequeño.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡Arg! ¡Que maldita! ¿Cómo se atrevió a engañarme? ¿Desde cuando te engaña tu novio?- pregunto

-Mmm~ no se, creo que desde hace unos meses. Pero mira que machista me resultaste, tu la acabas de engañar conmigo hace unos minutos y te enojas- le dijo calmadamente

-Es diferente- le dijo Belphegor

-No. No lo es- le respondió Fran

-Ah~ Esta bien- se trato de calmar y le sonrió a Fran

_**¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero  
coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?  
me pregunte...**_

Después de tranquilizarse le sonrió.

-Bien, pues, tu esposa debería olvidar la idea de que con vestidos caros parecerá de clase- le sonrió Fran

-¿Quieres dejarla en paz? Ella no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora somos tu y yo, Fran- le sonrió pícaramente Belphegor

-Jaja, tienes toda la razón, mi querido Bel- y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Y entonces Belphegor se puso a pensar de nuevo como un simple taxista había seducido a la vida, como había empezado a construir mas una herida que ahora disfrutaba también, como el, un caballero coincidió con su mujer en el mismo bar a la misma hora.

_**Un tiempo después~**_

_**Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.  
Se ven en el mismo bar...  
Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez  
en el mismo lugar.**_

-Belphegor, voy a otra junta de trabajo, regreso mas tarde- le dijo Mammon antes de salir.

-Fran, cariño, tengo que ir a una cena importante con unos empresarios, hoy no podremos salir. Adiós- le dijo Mukuro antes de irse y dejarla

Después de que Mammon se fue Belphegor corrió a su taxi, lo hecho a andar hacia la mansión de su ahora amante. Y Fran ya se había arreglado después de que Mukuro salía, estaba esperando a Bel en la misma esquina donde lo conoció.

-Usted siempre tan puntual, señor taxista- le dijo mientras subía al taxi

-¿Y a donde la llevo, señorita?- le pregunto

-A donde usted quiera, pero que sea interesante- le sonrió pícaramente

-Como usted diga, señorita- y puso en marcha el taxi, hacia un lugar donde volverían a repetir lo de la misma noche cuando se conocieron. Les daba risa que sus respectivas parejas pensaran que ellos no sabían sobre sus engaños, pero solo eran unos pobres ilusos, los que no sabían nada eran ellos Mammon y Mukuro. Mientras Belphegor y Fran disfrutaban de su relación que era mejor que la que mantenían con sus parejas.

* * *

Espero y les gustara en lo personal a mi me encanto como quedo, pero al final son ustedes los que deciden si les gusto o no :D

Bueno me voy Bye Bye~ X3

Frannie Bel (Franbel) X3


End file.
